


The Walk

by missjay1988



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark takes walks with his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walk

**Author's Note:**

> AU (no aliens)

_Down our long dusty driveway_  
I didn't want to go  
But I set out with tears in my eyes wonderin`  
Daddy took me by the hand  
Looked down at the school bus and his little man and said,  
"Don't worry boy it will be all right"   
  


Five year old Clark Kent did not want to go to school. What would his mom do while his father was in the fields? He tried his best not to cry any harder as his dad knelt down to his level, one large hand cradling Clark’s much smaller pair as he wiped away the boy’s tears with the other.

 

“It’ll be okay, Clark. I promise.” Jonathon Kent caught his son’s eyes and smiled.

  
 _Cause I took this walk you're walking now_  
Boy, I've been in your shoes  
You can't hold back the hands of time  
It's just something you've got to do  
So dry your eyes I understand just what you're goin` through  
Cause I took this same walk with my old man  
Boy, I've been in your shoes   
  


Clark looked back to the farm house porch where his mother was standing, smiling through her own tears. He turned back to his dad, took a deep breath, and nodded. Jonathon picked up the boy and carried him to the waiting school bus.

 

“We’ll both be here when you come home.”

 

Clark hugged him and whispered into his neck. “Take care of mom while I’m gone.”

 

His dad chuckled. “Deal.”

 

**THIRTEEN YEARS LATER**

  
_Down our long dusty driveway_  
I set my mind to go  
Cause I was eighteen and wild and free and wonderin`  
Daddy took me by the hand  
Looked out at the world and his grown man and said,   
"Don't worry boy it will be all right"   
  


Clark did not like this one bit.

 

Jonathon chased after his son, catching him as he fell to the ground. He held him tight until he stopped fighting and wiped the tears still falling.

 

Lex Luther sat on the front steps next to Martha Kent, holding the crumpled draft notice in his hands. He felt more tears fall and leaned into her, watching his boyfriend and his father at the end of the driveway.

  
 _Cause I took this walk you're walking now_  
Boy, I've been in your shoes  
You can't hold back the hands of time  
It's just something you've got to do  
So dry your eyes I understand just what you're goin` through  
Cause I took this same walk with my old man  
Boy, I've been in your shoes   
  


Clark looked at the love of his life and his mother, holding each other. Would Lex wait for him? Jonathon followed his gaze and smiled.

 

“It’ll be okay, Clark. All  _three_  of us will be here when you come home.”

 

Catching Lex’s eyes, he took a deep breath and nodded. His dad pulled him into a hug and he whispered into Jonathon’s neck. “You and mom take care of Lex while I’m gone.”

 

Jonathon chuckled through his own tears. “Deal.”

 

**FIFTEEN YEARS LATER**

  
_Down our long dusty driveway_  
This time we both would go  
Well he had grown old and gray   
And his mind was a wandering  
Daddy took me by the hand   
Said I know where we're going   
and I understand  
Don't worry boy it'll be alright.  
  


Clark hoped this would be okay.

 

Jonathon looked at the boys’ names on the mailbox of the farm and smiled. “I hope you know that your mother and I understand. And we’re not upset. At you or Lex.” Jonathon looked at his second son, sitting in the car with his wife and three grandchildren. “ You boys are gonna be okay. I promise.”

 

Clark nodded through his tears and helped his dad into the car.

  
 _Cause I took this walk you're walking now_  
Boy, I've been in your shoes  
You can't hold back the hands of time  
It's just something you've got to do  
So dry your eyes I understand just what you're goin` through  
Cause I took this same walk with my old man  
Boy, I've been in your shoes   
  


Over the years, Jonathon and Martha had gotten older, and even with Lex and their kids living in the house, it was too hard for them to get around in the small space and to go up and down stairs.

 

Clark drove the family down the main road and turned onto a small path that led behind the old farmhouse. He stopped beside what used to be one of the barns and he and his husband helped their parents back out of the car.

 

Jonathon looked at the newly built house and felt his jaw drop. They were only about a half mile from the main house and could see it sitting on a hill.

 

“We didn’t want to tear down the farmhouse. Lex, the kids and I will be close enough if something happens, but it’ll be easier for you and mom to get around in this house.” Clark grinned at his dad. “One floor.”

 

Jonathon smiled, reaching up and wiping away tears running down his son’s face. He saw his wife, standing on the new porch and Lex, holding his youngest granddaughter. Jonathon caught Martha’s eye and nodded.

 

The oldest Kent pulled Clark into a hug and his son whispered into his neck. “Lex and I are gonna take care of you now.”

 

Pulling his son closer, he laughed. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of moving my stories over from my livejournal.
> 
> My writing style has changed (for the better, I think) since these were written. Hopefully.
> 
> Originally posted 11 July 2009.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
